Di que sí
by Jirehproductions
Summary: Hipo un día se apunta a un programa de autoayuda que se basa en el principio de decir "sí" a cualquier cosa: a lo que sea. Al principio, liberando el poder del "sí", la vida de Hipo se transforma de forma inesperada y emocionante, pero pronto descubre que abrir su existencia a un sin fin de posibilidades también conlleva sus riesgos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es una parodia de la película "Di que sí"… las principales parejas son Mericcup y Jackunzel , pero más adelante habrá más parejas.**

**Esta es una historia escrita por mi hermana y yo; si gustas de crossover live-action puedes seguirla en wattpad, su nombre de usuario es Closetoyou_PR. **

**Les hago saber que esto es una parodia, así que no es al 100% las escenas de la película.**

**Hipo se verá igual que en "Como entrenar a tu dragón 2"; Punzie tiene el cabello corto y castaño. **

**Advertencia: este fanfic puede tener lenguaje explícito y violencia moderada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Un encuentro no deseado<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Todo comienza en la ciudad de Berk...<strong>

Bunny había sido mandado por Jack para que busqué a Hipo, ya que no encontraba a Hipo en ninguna parte.

- ¿Estás seguro de que tú no eres Hipo? – le preguntaba a un tipo muy parecido a Hipo con una armadura de cuero negro, pero con un bigote. Detrás de este desconocido, un furia nocturna también con un bigote.

- No, si me disculpa, ya me tengo que ir – respondió este desconocido.

- Ok, le diré a Jack que no lo encontré – Bunny pateo dos veces el piso haciendo que este hiciera un agujero, para luego irse por el dejando una flor naranja al cerrarse.

- Uff – el desconocido que en realidad si era Hipo, se quitó el bigote falso y también al furia nocturna para luego montarse sobre él, que en realidad era chimuelo.

- No entiendo, si todo iba tan bien con Astrid, ¿POR QUÉ DECIDIÓ DEJARME POR ESE TAILANDÉS? – se quejaba Hipo en su dragón, quien ya estaba harto que le repitiera lo mismo cada cinco minutos.

- Nuestro matrimonio fue tan lindo, hasta que un día simplemente me dijo que ya estaba harta de mí – Hipo dio un gran suspiro y se hecho boca arriba con las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras su dragón volaba. El viento golpeaba su cabello mientras él estaba con los ojos cerrados muy tranquilamente.

Pero esa tranquilidad se iba a ir una vez que su mejor amigo "Jack Frost" lo asustará diciendo las siguientes palabras mientras Hipo estaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Aquí estas – dijo Jack vestido con su sudadera con capucha azul, pantalones vaqueros marrones y descalzo.

Hipo se asustó y dio un salto de miedo haciendo que se cayera al vacío. Pero como siempre su fiel dragón lo atrapo.

- Por el fantasma de Odín, pudiste haberme asesinado – se quejó Hipo.

Jack soltó una risa y se sentó junto a Hipo.

- Hoy en la noche saldremos Punzie, Eugene y yo a beber unos tragos, ¿Qué dices?; ¿Te apuntas? – dijo Jack animado y con una risa.

- Me encantaría pero… tengo algo que hacer esta noche – respondió Hipo.

- ¿Algo?, no seas mentiroso, no tienes nada que hacer esta noche – dijo Jack enojado y golpeando a Hipo con su cayado en la cabeza.

- ¡Auh! Sí tengo algo que hacer esta noche – dijo Hipo frotándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche? – pregunto Jack.

- Algo, no lo sé aún… pero tengo que hacer algo, cuando lo sepa te lo diré – dijo Hipo.

Jack golpeó de nuevo en la cabeza a Hipo.

- ¡Auh! Para de hacer eso – dijo Hipo frotándose la cabeza.

- Entonces deja de poner excusas para no salir conmigo – dijo Jack enojado.

- Sé que hay algo – dijo Hipo.

- Así, lo buscaras en tu agenda imaginaria – dijo Jack sarcásticamente.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a echar encima de su dragón.

- Ok, entonces prefieres pensar en "algo" que pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo – dijo Jack.

Hipo volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- Bueno, yo no reaccioné así cuando tu papá no te creía capaz de poder cazar un dragón – dijo Jack.

Hipo abrió los ojos recordando ese momento.

- ¿Y quién fue él que te creyó cuando dijiste que habías encontrado un furia nocturna? – dijo Jack indignado.

Hipo rodó los ojos. A veces Jack le hacía berrinches peores que el de su ex esposa. ¿Qué acaso no podía entender que no quería salir con él esta noche?

- Creí que era tu mejor amigo y que podía contar contigo siempre – dijo Jack herido.

- Di lo que quieras, ni tu ni nadie me hará moverme de este dragón – dijo Hipo.

**En el bar "El Patito Frito" - Corona a las 9:00 pm.**

- No sé cómo me convenciste de venir – dijo Hipo enojado.

- Solo compórtate y finge que te interesa – dijo Jack mientras se acercaban a la mesa de Punzie vestida con un jersey azul bebé, blue jeans y descalza, y su hermano Eugene vestido con un polo manga corta blanco, pantalones negros y converse negras, estaban sentados.

- Hey, mire quien está aquí – dijo Jack abrazando a Punzie.

- Hola Eugene – dijo Hipo.

- Todavía sigues con vida, creí que te habías colgado – dijo Eugene.

- No, tengo cosas que hacer, muchas cosas, estoy muy ocupado – dijo Hipo.

- No inventes – respondió Eugene.

- Ok, estamos contentos de que nos acompañaras Hipo, tenemos una noticia muy importante… Cariño enséñales – dijo Jack.

Punzie mostró su anillo de hielo que llevaba puesto.

Hipo se quedó mirando el anillo asombrado.

- Felicidades – dijo Eugene abrazando a Jack.

- Es un gran paso – dijo Hipo.

- Es un paso enorme – dijo Jack.

- Van rápido, ¿Cuánto llevan… 6 meses? – dijo Hipo.

- 2 años – respondió Punzie felizmente.

- Ouhhh... Sí… ya es buen momento – dijo Hipo.

- Bueno, daremos una fiesta de compromiso el 21… Barra libre – dijo Jack.

- Me tienes jodidamente atado al alcohol – dijo Eugene.

- Bien, ¿Hipo vas a poder venir? – pregunto Jack.

- Sí… luego veo – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver? – pregunto Jack.

- Hay, miren quien está ahí – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Hipo que tienes que ver? – pregunto Jack.

Hipo apoyo sus brazos en la mesa y bajo la mirada.

- Hipo, es barra libre; ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Eugene.

- No, Astrid está en la barra – dijo Hipo nervioso.

- ¿Astrid?, ¿De la que me hablaste? – le dijo Punzie a Jack.

- Sí, mi ex esposa está en la barra – dijo Hipo entre dientes.

Todos se viraron para ver a Astrid con un vestido rojo, tacos rojos y su cabello atado a una trenza.

- Y está muy bien acompañada – dijo Eugene observando a Astrid; A lo cual Hipo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Bien, Bien por ella – dijo Hipo tratando de reprimir su enojo.

Vieron como su acompañante de cabello rubio le empezó a besar el cuello a Astrid.

- Awww*… y se están manoseando, que bueno que vine – comentó Hipo sarcásticamente.

Astrid volteó a verlo y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

- Ay Dioses, me está mirando… mejor me voy – dijo Hipo demasiado nervioso y comenzando a levantarse de su asiento.

-No, Hipo te quedas aquí, ya paso un año, no te puedes ir cada vez que la veas – dijo Jack.

- Esto no tiene nadar que ver con… – es lo único que pudo decir Hipo antes de que Astrid y su novio vestido con un polo manga larga negro, blue jeans y unas botas negras aparecieran frente a él.

- Astrid – dijo Hipo nervioso al ver a Astrid.

- Hipo – dijo Astrid mirando a Hipo.

- Jack – dijo Astrid saludando a Jack.

- Miren chicos, es Astrid – dijo Hipo.

- Hola – saludó Jack a Astrid.

- Me parece que no nos conocemos – dijo el novio de Astrid.

- No, no nos conocemos, me llamo Hipo – dijo Hipo.

- Teddy – dijo el chico saludando a Hipo.

- ¿Ya te ibas? – le pregunto Astrid a Hipo.

- Si, que mal, y ustedes llegando – dijo Hipo.

- Igual que tú Hipo – dijo Eugene.

Hipo sonrió hipócritamente.

- Sí, pero tiene que hacer "algo" – dijo Jack.

- Sí, algo, una cosa de… bueno… es algo como… el tiempo es oro… y oro vale tiempo… – dijo Hipo nervioso – …dioses eso no sonó bien – dijo Hipo.

Astrid, Teddy e Hipo se quedaron mirando por un largo tiempo.

- Esto es incómodo, creo que mejor me voy – dijo Hipo.

Pero al voltear chocó con la camarera, quien venía con una bandeja con tragos. Luego Hipo se cayó con los tragos que se habían derramado.

Hipo se levantó adolorido y solo atinó a decir:

- Luego nos vemos.

Hipo salió del bar adolorido y se encontró con chimuelo durmiendo.

- Vámonos amigo, este no ha sido un buen día – dijo Hipo montándose en su dragón para regresar a Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?; ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.<strong>

**Si puedo, mañana prometo subir otro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Descubriendo el "Sí señor"**

* * *

><p>Hipo se pone frente a un espejo para ponerse su armadura. Trata de sonreír, pero resopla decepcionado.<p>

Hipo sale de su casa; afuera de ella, todo el pueblo saluda al líder de su tribu. Hipo sonríe hipócritamente y les devuelve el saludo.

- Otro magnífico día – dijo Hipo sarcásticamente y entre dientes.

Hipo caminó hacía el gran salón para hacer la misma rutina de todos los días. Al entrar encuentra a todos sus compañeros jinetes sentados y mirándolo. Se pone un poco incómodo y opta por sentarse.

Al hacerlo todos comienzan a hablar.

Hipo dio un gran suspiro.

Patán, su querido y raro primo le comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Sabes la noticia? – dijo Patán animado.

- ¿Cuál noticia? – pregunto Hipo.

- Habrá una gran fiesta en el reino de Dunbroch, todo el mundo va a ir, ¿Qué dices?; ¿Vendrás con nosotros? – preguntó Patán.

Hipo lo miró y alzó una ceja.

- No, verdad – dijo Patán.

- Sí – dijo Hipo.

- Sí vendrás – dijo Patán asombrado.

- No, le dije si a tu no – dijo Hipo.

- Oh… si… bien – dijo Patán para luego mirar a otro lado.

Brutacio y Brutilda se le acercaron como siempre peleando y diciéndose el uno al otro…

- Yo quiero hablar primero – dijo Brutilda.

- Yo soy más lindo que tú – dijo Brutacio.

- Somos gemelos, idiota – le respondió Brutilda.

Ambos pusieron la mano en la boca del otro para impedir que hable uno de los dos; y en esa posición empezaron a caminar hacía Hipo.

Al llegar a él empezaron a tratar de pronunciar lo que querían decir, pero no se les entendía ya que llevaban la mano del otro en la boca.

- Genial, lo que me faltaba – pensó Hipo.

Hipo agarró la mano que tenía cada uno en la boca del otro y las retiró para pudieran hablar.

- Haré una fiesta en mi casa esta noche; haremos guerra de chupitos – dijo Brutilda.

Genial, se oía bien emborracharse y no recordar lo que pasó anoche, a Hipo sí que le encantaba la idea, se entendió el sarcasmo.

- No la escuches, esa idea es horrenda, ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una guerra de chupitos en una casa?, es algo tonto – dijo Brutacio.

- Yo lo haré en el gran salón – dijo Brutacio como si fuera una idea magnifica.

- No tienes permiso de hacer eso – dijo Hipo.

- Shh, es por eso que no invitaremos a Valka, tu mamá se enojaría si lo supiera – dijo Brutacio.

- Creo que yo paso – dijo Hipo.

Hipo siguió con sus labores como líder.

* * *

><p>Llegó la hora de almorzar. Hipo no quería que nadie más lo molestara, así que decidió volar lo más lejos posible.<p>

Se montó en su dragón y voló hacía Pennsylvania. Y decidió comer en el famoso hotel "Transylvania".

Comió algo simple, carne de res con arroz.

Mientras comía se le acercó su viejo amigo "Jonathan" vestido con un traje de monstruo.

- ¿Hipo?, Hola ¡Que milagro! – dijo Jonathan.

- Hola Jonathan – dijo Hipo.

Lo que quería era que nadie lo molestará, pero aunque vaya a otro planeta, siempre hay alguien que lo moleste.

- No sigues siendo el líder de tu tribu, ¿O sí? – dijo Jonathan.

- No, es por eso que traigo mi armadura con la insignia de líder y la imagen de mi tribu – dijo Hipo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Cómo esta Astrid? – pregunto Jonathan.

- Bien, de maravilla – dijo Hipo algo triste.

- ¿Y tú que haces? – preguntó Hipo para cambiar de tema.

- He estado por todas partes, he vivido – dijo Jonathan.

- Me caí de una montaña, un compañero me lanzó un florero en la cabeza, conocí a Drácula, y soy novio de su hija, seguí a zombis y metí mi mano en el esqueleto de una señora – dijo Jonathan mencionando sus logros.

Hipo subió una ceja al escuchar la última parte.

- Aunque lo último no me enorgullece, pero lo hice – dijo Hipo.

- Guau, ¡Qué divertido! – dijo Hipo con diplomacia.

- ¿Sabes cuál mi secreto? – preguntó Jonathan.

Hipo negó con la cabeza.

- Soy de los de "Sí señor" – dijo Jonathan al momento que sacaba un folleto de un programa de autoayuda.

- El "Sí" cambio mi vida – dijo Jonathan.

- Ten – dijo Jonathan entregándole el folleto.

- No gracias, estoy bien – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Bien?; Me limpio el trasero con tu "bien" – dijo Jonathan.

Hipo puso cara de asco.

- Tú no quieres ser jefe de tu tribu Hipo – dijo Jonathan mientras colocaba el folleto junto a su comida.

- Sí quiero – respondió Hipo.

- Claro que no – dijo Jonathan.

- ¿Quieres arrancarle el brazo a Frankenstein? – preguntó Jonathan.

- No gracias – respondió Hipo.

- Pregúntame si yo quiero hacerlo – dijo Jonathan.

- ¿Quieres arrancarle el brazo a Frankenstein? – preguntó Hipo.

- Sí – gritó Jonathan mientras corría hacía Frankenstein para arrancarle el brazo.

Jonathan le arrancó el brazo a Frankenstein y empezó a agitarlo en el aire como un trofeo.

Hipo solo lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Tienes que ir al seminario – dijo Jonathan.

Frankenstein comenzó a perseguir a Jonathan, y Jonathan le dijo a Hipo mientras corría…

- Vive tu vida Hipo, no lo lamentaras – dijo Jonathan mientras esquivaba las cosas que le lanzaba Frankenstein para detenerlo.

- Vuelve aquí con mi brazo, mi tío degolló un cerdo con él – decía Frankenstein mientras lo perseguía.

Hipo terminó de comer y pidió un pescado para Chimuelo; y siguió su rutina por el resto del día. En la noche se decidió por visitar a Astrid y voló hacía su casa.

Se paró afuera de su ventana que estaba abierta. Astrid al verlo ahí se asustó y dio un grito.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Hipo?; ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Astrid debido que le sorprendía su presencia.

- Te he extrañado… ¿Quieres salir conmigo un rato? – preguntó Hipo.

- Lo lamento, es que… – es lo único que pudo decir Astrid antes de que lo interrumpiera su novio.

- Mi amor, ¿Hay aguamiel? – pregunto Teddy entrando a la habitación donde estaban Hipo y Astrid.

- Oh… Hola Hipo – le saludó Teddy a Hipo.

- Hola Teddy – respondió Hipo.

- Veo que están ocupados, mejor me voy – dijo Hipo para luego irse de vuelta a su casa.

Hipo regresó a su casa y trató de dormir, pero era imposible con la fiesta de esos gemelos.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día volvió al gran salón y encontró a su mamá gritándole a Brutacio y unas cuantas personas que habían invitado.<p>

- Les dije, Les dije que no hicieran una fiesta aquí – dijo Valka enojada.

- Y tu Bocón, no lo pensaba de ti – le replicaba Valka a Bocón.

- Y ustedes dos barran más rápido – le dijo Valka a dos chicos.

Valka notó la presencia de su hijo y fue a saludarlo.

- Hola hijo, Ven a tomar desayuno – le dijo su mamá mientras lo llevaba a una mesa.

Pero esa mesa estaba sucia, así que su mamá dijo…

- Límpienme esta mesa en este instante – dijo Valka solemnemente.

Dos chicos corrieron para limpiar la mesa lo más rápido posible.

Su mamá le entregó un pescado e Hipo comió resignado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola quiero agradecer a Sweat Blueberry por seguirme.<strong>

**Ahora, para los que no saben (lo cual dudo)... una guerra de chupitos, es una competencia con alcohol, los participantes se retan a ver quien gana tomando alcohol.**

**Ok eso era todo los que les quería decir :) ... No se olviden de comentar. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: Cambiando mi vida**

**Perdón perdón por subir tan tarde no tenía mucho tiempo**

* * *

><p>Después de que Hipo terminara sus labores como líder decidió dedicar su tiempo en su libreta.<p>

- Creo que estos martillos con una cuchilla escondida en su interior serian de gran ayuda para los guerreros – dijo Hipo.

En eso se le acercó uno de los elfos de Norte, venían con un mensaje de Jack.

- Tú otra vez – dijo Hipo mientras cogía al elfo.

Puso al elfo en una mini catapulta que había creado y lo lanzó volando.

- Entiende Jack, no estoy o estoy ocupado – dijo Hipo.

Después de que Hipo terminara de decir esas palabras; Jack tocó el vidrio de su ventana.

- ¿Jack? – dijo Hipo para luego abrirle la ventana.

- Hola, que sorpresa – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Los elfos no te trajeron mi mensaje? – dijo Jack enojado.

- No, no vino ningún elfo – dijo Hipo.

- Eres un mentiroso, mientras volaba hacia acá un elfo me golpeo en la cabeza – dijo Jack mientras sujetaba al elfo, quien trataba de golpear a Hipo pero era imposible.

- Oh te referías a esos elfos, lo lamento tanto – dijo Hipo.

- Sabes faltaste a mi fiesta de compromiso – dijo Jack.

- Oh no era esta noche, lo olvide por completo, pero prometo que te lo compensare; ¿Qué te parece si mañana bebemos unos tragos en el Patito Frito? – dijo Hipo.

- No era solo una fiesta con barra libre; esta era mi fiesta de compromiso, solo te casas una vez – dijo Jack.

- Si, yo no lo volvería hacer – dijo Hipo con un tono triste.

- Si lo sé Hipo, sé que Astrid te dejo y haz tenido problemas, pero esto no era por ti, era por mí – dijo Jack.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos algo juntos?; siempre inventas excusas no quiero un compromiso no quiero que me aten – dijo Jack.

- Al menos sabes el apellido de mi prometida – dijo Jack.

- Es algo así como tiara o perla – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Perla?; crees que su nombre es Rapunzel Perla – dijo Jack.

- No, la regué – dijo Hipo.

- Es Corona; es Rapunzel Corona y ¿Qué crees?; no le agrada mi mejor amigo, siempre busco motivos para que le agrades; ¿Y sabes qué?, no hay ninguno – dijo Jack enojado.

- Jack espera – dijo Hipo.

- No quiero escuchar otra excusa Hipo, basta, haz lo que se te antoje, solo digo que si no cambias tu vida vas a terminar siendo un ermitaño, un ermitaño Hipo, un ermitaño – dijo Jack mientras se iba.

* * *

><p>Luego de esa fuerte discusión, Hipo se decidió a dormir y tuvo una pesadilla en la que había perdido todo su tiempo y ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar.<p>

Se despertó asustado y comenzó reflexionar sobre su vida. Vio el folleto que le había entregado Jonathan, y en él decía: "El sí es el nuevo no".

Así que al día siguiente decidió ir al seminario ya que era su día libre.

El seminario era cerca del hotel Transylvania por lo que le resulto fácil a Hipo llegar ahí.

Cuando llego le entregaron una bolsa con unos regalos, ya que no conocía a nadie decidió sentarse solo en una esquina.

Al momento de sentarse escucho a Jonathan llamando.

- Hipo, Hipo aquí – dijo Jonathan saludándole.

Hipo trato de ignorarlo; pero Jonathan empezó a caminar entre las personas sentadas para ir a su lado.

- ¿Te quieres… – dijo Hipo mientras Jonathan se sentaba en el asiento de al lado.

- …sentar? – dijo cuando Jonathan termino de sentarse.

- Claro que me quiero sentar – dijo Jonathan.

- Sabia que vendrías, lo vi en tus ojos, te fascinara; Terrence hará volar tu mente por todo el salón, es como una granada mental – dijo Jonathan.

- No es lo que ando buscando – dijo Hipo.

- Si, pero lo necesitas, por eso estas aquí, tienes que decir si absolutamente a todo – dijo Jonathan.

Luego lo cayó diciendo:

- Shh… ya inicio.

Luego la voz del hombre llamado Terrence comenzó a hablar:

- Vida, todo la estamos viviendo ¿O no?; el cambio es generado por la conciencia pero ¿Dónde se genera la inconciencia?; con una palabra, ¿Y cuál es esa palabra?

- ¡Sí! – comenzaron a gritar todos los de la sala, haciendo que Hipo se asustara.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir a Terrence y gritar: Sí. Salió un hombre mayor con un saco blanco.

- La palabra es "Sí"; díganla un millón de veces, y luego un millón más y la palabra que habrán dicho dos millones de veces será "Sí" – dijo Terrence.

- Hoy quiero que inviten al sí dentro de sus vidas y a cambio les dará siempre algo positivo – dijo Terence.

- Antes de empezar quiero dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros; ¿Quién es nuevo entre nosotros?- dijo Terrence.

- Aquí, Aquí el vikingo de que acá es nuevo, por aquí – dijo Jonathan apuntando a Hipo. Que empezó a taparse la cara en señal de vergüenza.

- Sube aquí, futuro Sí señor – dijo Terrence.

- No, gracias yo solo vine a usar el baño – dijo Hipo.

- Eres de vejiga pequeña amigo, Ahora ven acá – dijo Terrence burlonamente.

- No, gracias estoy bien – dijo Hipo.

- Perdón ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – dijo Terence.

- Emm… dije que estoy bien – dijo Hipo.

- Antes de eso – dijo Terrence.

- Gracias – dijo Hipo.

- Ve atrás solo un poco más – dijo Terrence.

- No – dijo Hipo.

A lo que todos empezaron a decir: "No señor" repetidas veces.

- ¡Silencio! – dijo Terrence.

Y todos se callaron.

- Si la montaña no viene a Terrence, Terrence irá a la montaña – dijo Terrence quitándose los zapatos y empezando a correr descalzo así a él.

Se arrodillo frente a Hipo y le pregunto: "¿Cómo te llamas?"

- Hipo – respondió Hipo.

- Déjame adivinar Hipo; alguien te convenció de venir aquí ¿No?- dijo Terrence.

- Sí – dijo Hipo mirando a Jonathan que le saludaba.

- Y no estás seguro de esto ¿O sí? – dijo Terrence.

- No – respondio Hipo.

- No señor – le grito Jonathan por lo que Hipo lo miro y alzó una ceja.

- Agonizas Hipo, le dices no a la vida, así que no vives… Le inventas excusas a las personas a tu alrededor y a ti mismo – dijo Terrence.

- No tienes novia, no tienes nada cercano a una novia; y perdiste al amor de tu vida por que no podía estar con alguien que no disfrutara la vida – dijo Terrence.

- Guauu – dijo Hipo al ver que había adivinado lo que le pasaba.

- Sé que algunas noches no tienes ni el entusiasmo suficiente para masturbarte – dijo Terrence.

Hipo se ruborizo, no había llegado a ese límite.

- No es así Hipo – dijo Terrence.

- Sí, pero no siempre – dijo Hipo.

- Vamos a hacer un convenio Hipo; ¿Quieres que hagamos un convenio Hipo? – dijo Terrence.

- Emmm – dijo Hipo dudando.

Terrence lo golpeó en la cabeza y le dijo…

- Se dice sí, Hipo.

- Sí – dijo Hipo y los demás lo remedaron así que Hipo gritó "Sí" otra vez.

- Cuando salgas de estas convención, cada vez que una oportunidad se te presente en tu vida, no importa cuál sea, vas a decir "Sí"

- ¿Y que si digo… la otra palabra? – dijo Hipo.

- Hoy vas a hacer una promesa contigo mismo y cuando rompes una promesa contigo mismo, las cosas se pueden poner muy difíciles; ¿Qué dices Hipo?, ¿Estás listo para hacer un convenio? – dijo Terrence.

Unas personas le gritaron "Tu puedes", "Vamos hazlo"

- Sí – dijo Hipo.

- Otra vez – dijo Terrence.

- Sí – dijo Hipo.

- Una vez más – dijo Terrence.

- Sí – grito Hipo.

Terrence tomo a Hipo y lo alzó en el aire.

- Oblígame a creerte – dijo Terrence mientras lo agitaba en el aire.

- Sí – dijo Hipo suplicando que no lo deje caer.

Terrence lo lanzó a la multitud, quienes lo recibieron y lo alzaron en señal de felicitaciones y comenzaron a gritar "Sí" repetidas veces.

Pero Hipo tenía miedo que lo hagan caer al piso y debido a que lo agitaban empezó a sentir nauseas.

* * *

><p>Hipo y Jonathan se fueron juntos después del seminario.<p>

- ¿Entonces vas a hacerlo? – dijo Jonathan.

- No lo sé, tal vez – dijo Hipo.

- Que curioso, no tenía idea de que el seminario fuera de "tal vez" – dijo Jonathan.

Hipo esbozo una sonrisa y decidió montarse en su dragón, pero fue detenido por tres trillizos de 13 años.

- Disculpe señor, cree que podría llevarnos a casa – dijo uno de ellos.

Su amigo Jonathan regresó de lo que estaba marchándose y dijo:

- Claro que los va a llevar; ¿Verdad Hipo? – dijo Jonathan.

- Emmm… si – dijo Hipo dudando.

Subió a los tres niños a su dragón.

- No te arrepentirás, algún día me lo agradecerás – dijo Jonathan.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, espero que les guste y mañana subiré otro más temprano.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento por no subir; Salí con mi familia ayer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4: Un lindo encuentro<strong>

* * *

><p>- Tenemos hambre, ¿Crees que podríamos comernos ese pescado? – dijo uno de los trillizos que tenían el pelo de color pelirrojo. Señalando los pescados que tenía Hipo en una pequeña canasta.<p>

- Si – dijo Hipo recordando el trato que hizo con Terrence.

Luego otro de los trillizos dijo…

- Tienes mucho ahí, ¿Podríamos comérnoslo todo?

- Si – dijo Hipo pero dudando.

* * *

><p>Después de que los trillizos hicieran toda clase de travesuras y pidieran un montón de cosas a Hipo…<p>

- ¿Y dónde viven? – pregunto Hipo al no haber preguntado antes.

- Dunbroch – respondieron los tres al unísono.

- Ok – dijo Hipo resignado.

Después de aterrizar en Dunbroch.

- Gracias, señor por traernos; la mayoría habría dicho que no – dijo uno de ellos.

Hipo sonrió hipócritamente.

- Hemos tenido mucha suerte afuera de ese local – dijo otro de los trillizos.

Luego se fueron; Hipo quiso volver devuelta a Berk pero Chimuelo no le hizo caso, debido que era su hora de comer e Hipo no le entrego ni un solo pescado.

- Oh, te daré uno en Berk – dijo Hipo tratando de convencerlo.

Pero Chimuelo se negó.

- Reptil inútil – dijo Hipo enojado. Por lo que Chimuelo lo golpeo con su cola haciendo que cayera al río. Hipo se levantó enojado y trato de buscar un pez en el río, pero debido a la oscuridad no encontró ninguno; así que decidió ir a ese tan famoso pueblo de Dunbroch para comprar una lámpara de aceite.

- Oye Hipo, ¿No quieres llevar a unos trillizos traviesos devuelta a su casa?... Claro, y que se coman todos los estúpidos pescados que guardaste para tu reptil inútil… Sabes, esa es una MALDITA GRAN IDEA – se dijo Hipo enojado a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué tal si caminas solo y en la obscuridad por el bosque para que te coma un oso?... Sí claro, con gusto – se dijo Hipo a sí mismo mientras corría por el bosque.

* * *

><p>Hipo llegó por fin al pueblo de Dunbroch y decidió buscar a alguien que le pudiera vender una lámpara de aceite, pero en todo su recorrido no encontró ni siquiera un cerillo.<p>

Se sentó junto a un establo.

Al voltear se encontró con un tazón lleno de manzanas verdes. Decidió que tal vez podría dárselas a Chimuelo para que al fin lo llevara de vuelta a casa.

Pero al coger ese tazón una chica le grito…

- Hey, eso es de Angus – dijo una chica pelirroja con rizos con un vestido azul manga larga con un cinturón en la cintura y botas negras, que lo miraba con una mirada penetrante que asustaría al mismísimo Mord´u.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, prometo pagárselas – dijo Hipo algo asustado.

- ¿Sabes que soy la princesa de este lugar?... – dijo la pelirroja caminando lentamente hacía Hipo –… ¿Y sabes que puedo llamar a alguien en este instante para que te corte la cabeza? – dijo la pelirroja frente a frente con Hipo, haciendo que se asustará y cierre los ojos por miedo.

La pelirroja comenzó a reír a carcajadas, lo cual sorprendió a Hipo.

- Eres fácil de asustar – dijo la pelirroja tratando de contener de risa – Me llamó Mérida – dijo dándole la mano para saludarlo.

Hipo respondió al saludo y dijo…

- Hipo.

- ¿Y para que quieres las manzanas? – pregunto Mérida.

- Es para alguien más – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Y las necesita con tanta urgencia? – dijo Mérida.

- Sí – dijo Hipo

- ¿Y dónde está? – pregunto Mérida.

- En el bosque – dijo Hipo.

- No quiso venir contigo – dijo Mérida mientras sacaba a un caballo del establo.

- No es muy amigable con extraños – dijo Hipo.

- Ok… sube – dijo Mérida subiéndose al caballo.

- ¿A dónde? – dijo Hipo confundido.

- Al caballo – dijo Mérida cogiendo el tazón de manzanas y colocándolas en su bolso que llevaba.

Hipo llevó su mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a subir o no? – dijo Mérida.

Hipo subió algo nervioso.

Tomó a Mérida por la cintura y se ruborizó, aunque Mérida no lo notaba.

Mérida comenzó a cabalgar hacía dentro del bosque. Hipo se asustó al ver que no encendía ningún tipo de artefacto que irradie luz.

- Oye, ¿No traes una lámpara de aceite contigo? – pregunto Hipo.

- No, siempre cabalgo en el bosque sin lámpara – dijo Mérida.

- Pero esta oscuro, podemos chocar – dijo Hipo.

- He chocado un par de veces, pero no creo que nos pase eso – dijo Mérida.

Hipo comenzó a gritar asustado y Mérida comenzó a reír.

* * *

><p>Llegaron donde estaba Chimuelo, al fin había terminado la pesadilla de Hipo.<p>

Mérida bajo de un salto de su caballo, mientras Hipo se cayó del caballo tratando de imitarla.

- Estas bien – dijo Mérida mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- Sí, solo estoy un poco mareado – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Y dónde está tu amigo? – dijo Mérida mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie.

En eso, un furia nocturna golpeo el piso, provocando un fuerte ruido.

Mérida volteó, y al mirar a Chimuelo dio un grito e hizo caer al piso las manzanas.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo Mérida asustada.

- Lo asustas – dijo Hipo.

- Yo lo asusto – dijo Mérida.

Chimuelo comenzó a comerse las manzanas que Mérida había dejado caer al piso.

Mérida se acercó a Chimuelo y dio un gran suspiro.

- Con esto puedo decir que he visto de todo – dijo Mérida.

- ¿Y este es tu amigo? – dijo Mérida.

- Si… no me llevaría a ninguna parte si no le diera de comer – dijo Hipo.

- Vuelas en un dragón y te da miedo cabalgar a caballo – dijo Mérida con una sonrisa.

Hipo solo sonrió.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – preguntó Mérida.

- Sí… – dijo Hipo –… aunque estaría mejor si me besarás – susurró Hipo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Mérida.

- Nada – dijo Hipo.

Mérida comenzó a caminar hacía Hipo con una mirada no muy amigable.

- Era una broma – dijo Hipo.

Mérida tomó a Hipo y lo besó.

- Que descanses – dijo Mérida al separarse. Mérida se montó en su caballo y se fue.

Hipo se quedó sorprendido. Cuando al fin digirió lo que había pasado, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo…

- Sí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?; ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.<strong>

**Bueno eso es todo. Gracias por leer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Noche de tragos**

* * *

><p>Hipo escucho un ruido en el bosque, por lo que decidió irse rápido del lugar.<p>

* * *

><p>El día siguiente era el día de descanso de Hipo, así que decidió leer el pequeño folleto que le habían entregado el día de ayer.<p>

- No evites las oportunidades, se presenta de muchas formas – leyó Hipo en el libro.

Mientras leía oyó una pequeña pelea afuera de su casa. Una típica pelea de los gemelos Thorston.

- Yo quiero tocar – dijo Brutilda.

- Yo también quiero tocar – dijo Brutacio.

Hipo se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

- Lo tocaremos los dos – dijeron al unísono Brutilda y Brutacio sin darse cuenta de que Hipo tenía la puerta abierta mirándolos.

Ambos hermanos golpearon a Hipo pensando que era la puerta.

- Auh – se quejaba Hipo mientras se frotaba la frente.

- Lo lamento tanto – dijeron ambos hermanos.

- Oye no me remedes – volvieron a decir al unísono.

- ¿Por qué están aquí? – pregunto Hipo aun frotándose la frente.

- Estamos cortos de personal sabatino – dijo Brutilda.

- Y queríamos saber si querías trabajar hoy – dijo Brutacio.

- Claro, nada mejor que trabajar en un sábado tan lindo – dijo Hipo.

- Sí, hay algo mágico en el gran salón – dijo Brutilda.

Brutacio asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos hermanos e Hipo fueron camino al gran salón. Mientras caminaban una bruja se le acercó a Hipo y le hizo una pregunta un poco inusual.

- ¿Le gustaría aumentar la talla de su pene? – pregunto la bruja.

Hipo dudo si debía responder, los gemelos lo miraron.

- Como si lo necesitara – dijo Hipo.

Los gemelos siguieron con su camino, pero Hipo se acercó a la bruja y le dijo al oído…

- La veo a las cuatro afuera de mi casa.

Por si fuera poco, una mujer vestida con un corsé negro con la falda de color celeste, y cabello rubio oscuro se acercó a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola, me llamo Anna Arendelle, sé que suena una locura porque nunca hemos hablado, pero… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? – pregunto Anna muy animada.

- Yo creo que sí – dijo Hipo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al gran salón, saludó a Patapez con un puño amistoso.<p>

- ¿Hipo? Creí que hoy era tu día de descanso – dijo Patapez.

- Lo era Taez – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Me llamaste Taez?, ese podría ser mi apodo – dijo Patapez animado.

- Sí, claro – dijo Hipo.

- Creo que tu apodo será Hip – dijo Patapez.

- Bueno, Hipo de por sí ya es corto – dijo Hipo.

* * *

><p>Después del trabajo, Hipo salió con Jack y Eugene a tomar unos tragos al Patito Frito.<p>

- He sido un idiota y un imbécil, más imbécil que idiota tal vez; pero perdón, debí haber ido a tu fiesta de compromiso Jack – dijo Hipo.

- Le predicas al sacerdote Hipo – dijo Jack. (Por cierto, es en sentido figurado, no literal)

- He cambiado mucho – dijo Hipo.

- Ok, entonces debes decir que "si" siempre – dijo Jack dudando si debía creerle.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, no aceptaba cosas nuevas, ahora lo hice y mi vida cambio… Creo que la era del "si" ha comenzado – dijo Hipo para luego beber su agua miel.

- Muy bien, si eso te hace sentir bien, te apoyo – dijo Jack.

- Disculpa nos traes otra ronda – le dijo Jack a una mesera.

- De hecho quiero una cuenta nueva y nuestro amigo Hipo pagara la cuenta nueva – dijo Jack maliciosamente.

Hipo lo miró enojado.

- Si estás de acuerdo ¿Verdad Hipo? – dijo Jack con una sonrisa perversa.

- Sí – dijo Hipo fulminando a Jack con la mirada, luego sonrió hipócritamente.

- De acuerdo – dijo la mesera.

Luego Hipo le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jack, Jack solo atino a sonreír con malicia.

* * *

><p>Después de beber varias bebidas alcohólicas y ya ebrio, a Hipo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que participar en un duelo de baile que había en el bar.<p>

Al principio era un baile individual de break dance, pero luego decidieron cambiarlo por un flamenco tango. Debido a que este baile era en pareja, decidió sacar a bailar a una chica de cabello rubio platino, ojos azules y piel pálida con un vestido celeste claro y tacos de cristal.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto el castaño con una mirada seductora.

- Elsa Arendelle – respondió la chica con una bella sonrisa.

Ambos hicieron una linda coreografía, para el final, Hipo se atrevió a besarla en los labios, por lo que la rubia se sonrojo. Pero al parecer al novio de Elsa no le causo gracia.

- Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces idiota? – dijo el novio de Elsa que era de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos marrones; con un polo azul y pantalón negro con botas negras.

- Solo es un malentendido, no es nada – dijo Jack tratando de que no le rompan la cara a Hipo.

- Tiene razón, es solo un malentendido Kristoff – dijo Elsa.

- Yo le digo sí a la vida, DÍ SÍ A LA VIDA – grito Hipo.

- Hice un juramiento – dijo Hipo ebrio.

Eugene lo miró confundido.

- Lo dije chueco ¿Verdad? – dijo Hipo.

- Claro que no, ya te dije que es un… – es lo único que pudo decir Jack antes de que Hipo lo interrumpiera.

- Déjamelo, yo puedo con él – dijo Hipo.

- Hagamos una cosa, si yo gano, me llevare a tu reinita al baile, porque toda chica hermosa se lo merece – dijo Hipo casi llorando.

- Es un tierno detalle – dijo Elsa al ver que se veía tierno.

Kristoff la miro con una mirada no muy amigable.

* * *

><p>Kristoff le dio un golpe en la boca a Hipo, haciendo que se caiga al piso. Jack y Eugene lo ayudaron a levantarse.<p>

- Creo que ya me rompió la boca – dijo Hipo llevándose la mano a la boca y notando que estaba sangrando.

- Estoy aquí para respaldarte – dijo Eugene.

- Nada de que lo respaldas, perdón Hipo, esto fue mi culpa – dijo Jack.

- No me habían golpeado desde la academia de dragones – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Oye, vas a pelear o no? – dijo Kristoff.

- Vamos a pelear, agárrenme porque lo mato – dijo Hipo tropezándose mientras caminaba.

- No te lo vayas a tomar personal amigo, pero tenemos que dar un buen espectáculo – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kristoff confundido.

- Primero hay que poner reglas… y es que hay aquí no hay reglas – dijo Hipo golpeando a otro chico.

- Soy el hombre equivocado – dijo el chico.

- Que gracioso, son gemelos – dijo Hipo.

Kristoff le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que volviera a caer al piso.

- Ya es suficiente, oye estuvimos bebiendo, él está muy ebrio – dijo Jack.

- Mi hermano, esta fue una gran experiencia y ambos aprendimos la lección – dijo Hipo.

Luego miró a Elsa y le dijo…

- Llámame nena.

- Desgraciado – dijo Kristoff tratando de golpearlo otra vez, pero otros chicos lo detuvieron.

Hipo comenzó a reírse sin parar, pero luego paro de reír para preguntar…

- Esperen… ¿Entonces no me la voy a llevar al baile? – dijo Hipo.

- No, creo que no – dijo Jack.

Hipo puso una cara triste pero a la vez adorable.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en el baño de su casa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA… ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que sí.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Fiesta en Dunbroch**

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? – dijo Hipo<p>

Recordó pequeños pedazos de lo que había pasado anoche y esbozo una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Fue a sus labores de líder como de costumbre.<p>

- Hey Hipo ¿Qué dices, vendrás a la fiesta en Dunbroch? - pregunto Brutilda.

- Claro que sí – dijo Hipo.

* * *

><p>Después del trabajo, se fueron en grupo a la tan mencionada fiesta de Dunbroch.<p>

- Así que te animaste a venir – le dijo Brutacio a Hipo.

- Creo que era momento de salir – dijo Hipo.

- Voy a ir a comer algo – dijo Hipo para luego irse a buscar algo de comida.

- Señores y señoras estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar una vez más el aniversario de nuestro querido reino de Dunbroch – dijo la reina Elionor.

- Aquí mi hija Mérida les va a decir unas palabras – dijo la reina Elionor.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras salió Mérida con un bello vestido que dejo boquiabierto a Hipo.

- Sean bienvenidos, disfruten la comida – dijo Mérida con una sonrisa.

- Eso sí que fue largo – dijo la reina Elionor con sarcasmo y en voz baja en el oído de Mérida.

Mérida fue corriendo por comida.

Hipo se puso nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Debía hablarle?, ellos se besaron, bueno, técnicamente ella lo besó, pero él se lo pidió ¿Y si se asusta?

Mérida no tardó mucho en reconocerlo.

- Hey, chico guapo y besucón – dijo en tono de burla.

Hipo debía responder, ¿Pero que podía decir?; bueno tenía que decir lo que sea o Mérida iba a pensar que es un idiota.

- Hola – dijo Hipo extendiendo su mano para saludar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Mérida con una sonrisa.

- Vine con unos amigos, no pensé que te encontraría aquí – dijo Hipo.

- Te dije que era la princesa – dijo Mérida.

- Creí que bromeabas – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Te apetecería bailar conmigo? – dijo Mérida.

- No se supone que yo debería preguntar eso – dijo Hipo.

- Creo que intercambiamos los papeles – dijo Mérida para luego sacarlo a bailar.

Comenzaron a bailar, y mientras ellos lo hacían, unos amigos lo miraron y le dijeron…

- Bien, amigo.

Todo iba bien hasta que pusieron una canción lenta, Hipo pensó que era el momento perfecto para bailar más cerca de Mérida, pero Mérida no compartía la misma idea.

- Ya se puso aburrido, vamos afuera – dijo Mérida sacando de la mano a Hipo.

* * *

><p>- Suelo practicar arquería en las mañanas – dijo Mérida mientras ella e Hipo caminaban.<p>

- Que divertido – dijo Hipo.

- Practico arquería mientras monto a caballo – dijo Mérida.

- Eso suena peligroso y complicado – dijo Hipo.

- Una vez que te acostumbras ya no es tan complicado – dijo Mérida.

- Sí, la respuesta es sí, con gusto saldré contigo – dijo Hipo.

- No te invite a salir – dijo Mérida.

- ¿Pero quisieras? – dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana practicamos algo de arquería? – dijo Mérida.

- ¿A qué hora? – dijo Hipo.

- A las 6:00 am – dijo Mérida.

- Es muy temprano, pero estaré aquí mismo a esa hora – dijo Hipo.

- Te veo mañana Hipo – dijo Mérida con una sonrisa para luego irse de vuelta al castillo.

Hipo suspiro enamorado y su dragón lo golpeó con la cola y se rio.

- Vámonos a casa chimuelo – dijo Hipo montándose en su dragón para irse.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es muy corto pero mañana subiré otro más largo<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Cita nada romántica**

* * *

><p>Hipo se disponía a dormir, pero los gemelos lo invitaron a unas de sus alocadas fiestas, por lo que tuvo que decir que sí.<p>

* * *

><p>Mérida estuvo un buen rato esperando a Hipo, así que decidió tallar un mensaje en su arco.<p>

- Mérida aquí estoy – dijo Hipo mientras corría hacia ella, ni siquiera necesito que su furia nocturna lo llevara, él se fue corriendo.

- Hola Hipo – dijo Mérida mientras se paraba.

Hipo la abrazo y comenzó a girarla, pero ella se empezaba a marear.

- Hipo voy a vomitar si sigues haciendo eso – dijo Mérida.

- Lo lamento, ayer tome red bull, ¿Tú tomas red bull?, yo tomó red bull; tal vez deberíamos tomar un red bull – dijo Hipo rápidamente mientras saltaba sin parar.

- Sería lindo, pero ¿No te deprimes cuando pasa el efecto? – dijo Mérida.

- No, no, no lo creo – dijo Hipo.

- Ok, ¿Te pareces si empezamos con el entrenamiento? – dijo Mérida mientras subía a su caballo.

- Ok vámonos – dijo Hipo corriendo.

- Espera – dijo Mérida mientras lo perseguía con su caballo.

- ¿Acaso vas a correr hasta nuestro destino? – dijo Mérida.

- Claro que si – dijo Hipo.

Hipo comenzó a correr más rápido que Angus; ¿Acaso eso era posible?

* * *

><p>- Ok Hipo, esto puede parecer difícil al principio, pero veras que con el tiempo te acostumbraras – dijo Mérida mientras acomodaba su arco.<p>

Mérida apunto hacia su objetivo y dio un suspiro.

- Solo tienes que tener paciencia y mirar tu objetivo – dijo Mérida para luego lanzar la flecha, y obviamente dio en el blanco.

- Ahora inténtalo tú – dije Mérida con una sonrisa.

- Pero no te aflijas si no tienes éxito – dijo Mérida.

- Ok – dijo Hipo.

Hipo comenzó a correr y lanzar las flechas, y todas ellas daban en el blanco.

- ¿Lo hice bien? – dijo Hipo mientras daba saltos de alegría.

- ¿Cómo es qué lo hiciste bien a la primera? – dijo Mérida impresionada.

- Soy líder de mi tribu en Berk – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Líder?, no lo sabía, bueno yo soy una princesa – dijo Mérida.

- Tengo una magnifica puntería, soy campeón en carrera de dragones, sin contar que derribe a un furia nocturna – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Derribaste a un furia nocturna?; creí que te agradaban – dijo Mérida.

- Fue hace tiempo, cuando tenía 14 años, ahora soy un hombre – dijo Hipo haciendo una pose de vencedor.

- Entonces no tiene sentido que te enseñe, debes saber más que yo – dijo Mérida.

- Entonces hagamos otra cosa – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo Mérida.

- Correr – dijo Hipo y tomó a Mérida de la mano para hacerla correr.

- Hipo vas muy rápido – dijo Mérida mientras tropezaba a medida que avanzaban.

Mientras corrían se encontraron con Elsa y Kristoff mirando el paisaje.

- Hey, nena no me has llamado – le dijo Hipo a Elsa.

Elsa se sonrojo inmediatamente.

- Oye te voy a matar – dijo Kristoff mientras lo perseguía.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – dijo Mérida.

- No importa, pero ya lo oíste, nos va a matar, así que hay que correr – dijo Hipo.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos minutos y cuando ya perdieron a Kristoff… Hipo repentinamente cayó al piso debido a que se había pasado el efecto de la cafeína.<p>

- Oye Hipo, ¿Estas bien? – dijo Mérida.

- No – dijo Hipo cansado.

- Al menos nos detuvimos – dijo Mérida aliviada.

Angus vino cansado hacía ellos y también decidió tirarse al suelo.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar? – dijo Mérida al verlos a ambos cansados.

Angus relincho e Hipo dijo…

- ¿Podrías traernos agua?

Mérida fue a buscar agua al río más cercano.

* * *

><p>- Aquí tienen su agua – dijo Mérida colocando dos baldes con agua frente a ellos.<p>

Hipo tomó el agua de un tiro.

- Todavía no puedo descifrarte, eres un poco impredecible, casi misterioso – dijo Mérida.

- Mérida soy espontaneo, vivo la vida y me gusta divertirme, si eso no va contigo entonces mejor la paramos – dijo Hipo.

Mérida rio y dijo…

- Es fascinante.

- No entiendo como otros viven la vida con su aburrida rutina siempre, yo me colgaría de la soga – dijo Mérida.

- Enserio, yo tenía un pretendiente, bueno la verdad tres, nunca entendí lo cómodo que se sentían con su rutina de siempre viviendo en sus pequeños mundos – dijo Mérida.

- Sí, tienes razón, dan ganas de decirles, "Despierta, te estás perdiendo de esa aventura llamada vida" – dijo Hipo.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Mérida con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué les paso a los chicos del pequeño mundo? – dijo Hipo.

- No funciono, es una larga historia – dijo Mérida.

- Chicos del pequeño mundo, no preguntar, tema delicado… Anotado – dijo Hipo.

- Ok si quieres saber, yo los rechacé, casi me hicieron guerra, pero lo evitamos; y creí que encontraría al "indicado", pero no, no volví a tener pretendientes y bueno, ya tengo 20 años y nada – dijo Mérida.

- Que mal, lo siento… pero es raro que una chica tan linda como tú no tenga pretendientes – dijo Hipo.

Mérida sonrió y trato de darle un pequeño golpe a Hipo… pero le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que Hipo caiga al suelo.

- Tienes una fuerza increíble – dijo Hipo mientras se levantaba del piso.

* * *

><p><strong>Disfruten de este capítulo.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Primeramente, gracias por las personas que leen y siguen esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Una chica nada parecida a Hipo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{En la Ratatouille}<strong>

- Ella es espontanea, valiente, hermosa… Es perfecta – dijo Hipo.

- Hipo, ¿Me pasarías la salsa? – dijo Anna.

- Claro Anna – dijo Hipo pasándole la salsa.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – dijo Jack.

- Ella me invito a salir, es linda, tal vez ustedes dos puedan salir – dijo Hipo.

- Me voy a casar – dijo Jack.

- Cierto – dijo Hipo.

- Oye crees que debas hablar de Mérida frente a Anna – dijo Jack en voz baja.

- No te preocupes, recién estamos saliendo, sabe que no es exclusiva – dijo Hipo.

- Te estoy oyendo – dijo Anna.

- Lo siento Anna – dijo Hipo.

- Si no fuera por esos trillizos, nunca hubiera hablado con Mérida – dijo Hipo.

- Tampoco hubieras salido con esta chica, sin ofender Anna – dijo Jack.

- No hay cuidado – dijo Anna.

- No tenía idea de que fueras un "no señor" – dijo Hipo.

- No, esto es excelente – dijo Jack.

- Tira esto por mí – dijo Jack con malicia.

- Sí – dijo Hipo resignado.

Rapunzel se acercó a la mesa de Jack.

- Hola amor – dijo Jack.

- Hola – dijo Rapunzel.

- Rapunzel – dijo Hipo.

- Anna ella es Rapunzel; Rapunzel ella es Anna – dijo Hipo.

- Mis amigas son muy ineptas, no se ofrecieron para hacerme mi despedida – dijo Rapunzel.

- Se me ocurre algo, ¿Hipo tú le organizarías una fiesta de despedida a Rapunzel? – dijo Jack.

- Sí, claro, eso estaría increíble – dijo Hipo.

- Problema resuelto – dijo Jack.

- Emmm… ¿De verdad? – dijo Rapunzel dudando de que Hipo lo hiciera.

- Sí – dijo Hipo.

- Pues gracias Hipo, eso es muy dulce – dijo Rapunzel.

- Sí, es dulce Hipo – dijo Anna.

* * *

><p>- Te voy a llevar a un lugar – dijo Mérida.<p>

- ¿Adónde vamos? – dijo Hipo.

- Ya lo sabrás – dijo Mérida.

Mérida llevo a Hipo a su castillo.

- Sé que lo has visitado antes, pero nunca entraste a la bóveda de mi padre – dijo Mérida.

La bóveda era gigante, tenía cientos de vinos.

- Es gigante – dijo Hipo asombrado.

- Y la vista es aún mejor – dijo Mérida mostrándole la vista desde la pequeña terraza que estaba ahí.

- Se ve todo – dijo Hipo.

- Lo sé la vista es hermosa – dijo Mérida.

- Cuando estás aquí te dan ganas de… – dijo Mérida.

-…Gritar – completo Hipo.

- Sí – dijo Mérida con una sonrisa.

- Entonces hazlo – dijo Hipo.

Mérida sonrió y comenzó a gritar, Hipo decidió acompañarla.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse. Hipo tomó la mano de Mérida mientras ella se reía.

- Nunca nadie había entrado a la bóveda de mi padre – dijo Mérida.

- Y yo nunca había besado a una chica en una bóveda – dijo Hipo.

Mérida se puso de puntillas y pasó sus manos por el cuello de Hipo; Hipo la tomo de la cintura y ambos se besaron a la luz de una luna llena.

Pero no todo es color de rosa, Maudie descubrió a dos intrusos en la bóveda del rey.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – dijo Maudie con una lámpara de aceite.

- Rayos, no nos pueden descubrir – dijo Mérida tomando de la mano a Hipo para escapar.

Ambos comenzaron a correr a la salida.

- Alto – dijo Maudie.

- De acuerdo – dijo Hipo deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué esperas Hipo?; corre – dijo Mérida.

- Gracias – dijo Hipo.

- Quédese quieto – dijo Maudie.

- Como usted diga – dijo Hipo deteniéndose otra vez.

- Al suelo – dijo Maudie.

- Ok – dijo Hipo tirándose al piso.

- ¿Hipo; Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que irnos – dijo Mérida.

- Esta bien, no le puedo dar gusto a todos – dijo Hipo para luego escapar.

Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras escapaban.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Espero que si <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Estoy enamorado**

* * *

><p>La vida de Hipo había dado un giro de 180°, hacia cosas que nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer en su vida, por fin se había enamorado de otra chica muy hermosa.<p>

Su vida era perfecta.

- Hola Patapez, lindas tarjetas de dragones – Hipo saludo a Patapez, algo que no era normal.

- Gracias – dijo Patapez confundido.

Como siempre los gemelos Thorson peleaban mientras venían a trabajar.

- Mis gemelos favoritos – dijo Hipo abrazando a los gemelos.

Los gemelos se miraron aterrorizados del comportamiento de Hipo y solo atinaron a decir…

- Hola Hipo.

Su mamá se encontraba dirigiendo algunas misiones y revisando algunas tareas.

- Mamá – dijo Hipo corriendo hacía su mamá para luego abrazarla, cargarla y darle vueltas en el aire.

- Hola hijo – dijo Valka sorprendida.

- Madre estoy enamorado – dijo Hipo bajando a su madre.

- ¿Enserio? – dijo su mamá sin creerle.

- Hablo enserio – dijo Hipo aun con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si tú lo dices, habrá que creerte – dijo Valka.

- Madre – dijo Hipo.

- Es una broma hijo, te creo – dijo Valka.

- Ella es linda, y valiente, y original, y linda, es una princesa, y es linda – empezó a decir Hipo.

- Ok, ya entendí – dijo Valka callando a Hipo.

**{En Corona}**

Rapunzel se encontraba eligiendo las invitaciones para su despedida.

- Esta es linda, y me gusta en color crema… ¿Tu que dices? – dijo Rapunzel.

- Me encanta – dijo Hipo.

Hipo comenzó a mirar unos juegos que solían jugar en las despedidas de solteras. Unos fueron traumáticos, pero uno le llamo la atención.

- ¿Bingo Nupcial?, ¿Cómo se juega el Bingo Nupcial? – pregunto Hipo.

Una chica con la piel bronceada, ojos azules, cabello negro azulado largo vestida con uniforme de trabajo; se le acercó.

- Es como cualquier otro Bingo, pero tienen que contar hechos vergonzosos de la novia – dijo la chica resignada.

- Rapunzel; ¿Qué te parece esto? – dijo Hipo.

- No, no haré nada complicado – dijo Rapunzel.

- Oh vamos Punzie, Tienes que sacar hasta la última gota a esta experiencia; además no suena complicado – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Es complicado? – pregunto Hipo.

- ¿Seguirá haciéndome más preguntas? No tengo todo el día – dijo la chica enojada.

- Deberíamos ir a otra parte – dijo Rapunzel incomoda.

- No hay problema, hablaré con ella – dijo Hipo.

- Hola… – Hipo miró el gafete para saber su nombre –…Violeta; ¿Quiero saber por qué estas enojada? – dijo Hipo.

- No es justo, miró a cientos de mujeres casarse a diario; ¿Cuándo llegara mi turno?, ¿Yo también quiero casarme? – dijo Violeta enojada y triste.

- Tranquila, te entiendo – dijo Hipo.

- Escucha, yo creo que eres una chica linda, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo Violeta sintiéndose mejor.

- No lo creo, estoy seguro – dijo Hipo.

Violeta sonrió.

- Ok, el bingo nupcial es facilísimo, si quiere yo se lo enseño – dijo Violeta.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – dijo Rapunzel en el oído de Hipo.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir?; estoy enamorado – dijo Hipo.

* * *

><p>Hipo fue a buscar a Mérida al bosque como de costumbre.<p>

- Hola Mérida – dijo Hipo asustando a Mérida.

- Hola Hipo… ¿Qué tal chimuelo? – dijo Mérida.

- ¿Te gustaría pasear? – dijo Hipo.

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Mérida.

- Adonde nos lleve el destino – dijo Hipo cargando a Mérida hacía Chimuelo.

- ¿Enserio no sabes a dónde vamos? – dijo Mérida.

- No lo sé – dijo Hipo.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecer que sigan leyendo .Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Decisiones**

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Mérida viendo el lugar.<p>

- No lo sé, tal vez en Perú, España, Colombia, Argentina… No lo sé – dijo Hipo bromeando.

- Hablo enserio – dijo Mérida.

- Ok, no te enojes – dijo Hipo.

- Estamos en Corona, hoy es el cumpleaños de Punzie, la novia de mi mejor amigo Jack – dijo Hipo.

- Así que vamos a una fiesta – dijo Mérida.

- No, la verdad es que vamos a ir a un lugar más privado – dijo Hipo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Mérida confundida.

- Es una sorpresa – dijo Hipo.

Hipo y Mérida caminaron hacia una torre que tenía una enorme campana en el último piso.

- ¿Una carrera? – dijo Hipo.

- ¿No crees que eso es de niños? – dijo Mérida.

- Bueno, creo que si – dijo Hipo.

- El último que llega es un troll – dijo Mérida mientras corría al último piso.

- ¡Oye, eso es trampa! – dijo Hipo siguiéndola.

Ambos comenzaron a correr, y como era obvio, Mérida gano.

- ¡Gané! – dijo Mérida victoriosa.

- Sí, pero con trampas – dijo Hipo.

Mérida vio la enorme campana con asombro.

- Es muy grande – dijo Mérida.

- Esa no es la mejor parte – dijo Hipo.

Hipo tomó la mano de Mérida y ambos se metieron dentro de la campana.

Mérida jadeó asombrada, adentro de la campana había cientos de gemas de colores.

- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Hipo.

- Es lindo – dijo Mérida con una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces es este el lugar al que querías llevarme? – dijo Mérida sentándose.

- No – dijo Hipo sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Entonces dónde quieres llevarme? – pregunto Mérida.

- Es una sorpresa – dijo Hipo.

- Eres muy impredecible – dijo Mérida.

Comenzó a llover de repente y se podían escuchar las gotas golpear la campana.

- Genial, lluvia – dijo Hipo.

- Al menos la campana nos protege de la lluvia – dijo Mérida con una sonrisa.

Hipo sonrió y hubo un gran silencio mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Hipo al notar que la pelirroja no apartaba sus ojos de él.

- Esto es tan extraño, creo que te amo – dijo Mérida.

- De verás – dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

- Sé que me gustas desde hace algún tiempo, pero ahora he decidido que te amo… ¿Tú me amas? – dijo Mérida.

- Definitivamente, te amo tanto que es… es increíble, es casi ridículo – dijo Hipo.

Esto era tan extraño, Hipo nunca pensó volverse a enamorarse de otra chica, pero estaba pasando y ese sentimiento se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo? – dijo Mérida algo nerviosa.

- Claro, lo que quieras Rojita – dijo Hipo.

- Estuve pensando y sé que es una locura, sobre todo para mí, tal vez cuando volvamos deberíamos vivir juntos – dijo Mérida.

Hipo quedo en shock, no podía terminar de procesar lo que Mérida le proponía.

- Guau; ¿Enserio?, ¿Estas segura? – dijo Hipo nervioso.

- ¿Tú que dices? – pregunto Mérida.

- ¿Yo que digo?... Emm… sí, claro, por supuesto – dijo Hipo después de unos segundos.

- Tú dudaste – dijo Mérida resignada.

- No, claro que no, no dude – dijo Hipo.

- Lo dudaste – dijo Mérida algo triste.

- No, no dude – dijo Hipo.

- Fue una idea estúpida, no debí decir nada – dijo Mérida.

- No amor, Haber, pregúntame de nuevo – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Quieres…? – es lo único que pudo decir Mérida antes de que Hipo la interrumpiera con un rápido "Sí".

- ¿Lo dude ahora? – dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

Mérida comenzó a reír.

- Creo que pude haber ganado un par de milisegundos y… – es lo único que pudo decir Hipo antes de que Mérida lo abrazara recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Hipo quedo un poco sorprendido pero le devolvió el abrazo y le beso la cabeza para luego cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir esta historia. Tratare que los otros capítulos sean más largos.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:** **Secreto revelado**

* * *

><p>Después de la lluvia, Hipo llevo a Mérida a los botes para tener una mejor vista de todo el reino.<p>

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Mérida.

- Eso es una sorpresa – dijo Hipo ayudando a Mérida a subir al bote.

Mérida se acomodó en el bote, saco su arco y comenzó a tallar en él.

- ¿Qué tallas en tu arco? – preguntó Hipo.

- Tu nombre – dijo Mérida sonriendo.

Ambos se iban a besar, pero Chimuelo los interrumpió y comenzó a lamer a Hipo.

- Chimuelo, Sabes que esto no se lava – dijo Hipo limpiándose.

Chimuelo siguió volando junto al bote.

- No, te dije que te daría los pescados cuando volviéramos, así que será mejor que regreses por donde viniste – dijo Hipo.

Chimuelo volvió a lamer a Hipo.

- Ya basta – dijo Hipo parándose enojado del bote; Pero se paró con tanta fuerza que el bote comenzó a tambalear, haciendo que Hipo se caiga del bote debido a que estaba parado.

Cayó al agua pero se sujetó rápidamente del bote para luego lanzarle una mirada asesina a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo comenzó a reír y Mérida también.

- A ver Chimuelo, ¿Quieres los pescados? – dijo Mérida sujetando la bolsa de pescados que traía Hipo.

Chimuelo asintió con la cabeza.

- Ok – Mérida comenzó a atar la bolsa a una flecha.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Hipo.

- Shhh, Sé lo que hago – dijo Mérida.

- No le des los pescados, yo también se lo que hago – dijo Hipo.

- Si, por eso estas en el agua – dijo Mérida colocando la flecha en el arco. Mérida apuntó lo más lejos posible y lanzo la flecha que tenía atada los pescados, Chimuelo comenzó a seguir la bolsa.

Mérida sonrió victoriosa y ayudo a subir a Hipo.

- Fue una buena idea – dijo Hipo mientras subía.

- Lo sé – dijo Mérida eufórica.

Hipo la miro un poco sorprendido.

- Lo sé – dijo Mérida más calmada.

Hipo sonrió.

- ¿Hace ese tipo de cosas siempre? – pregunto Mérida.

- Arruinarme las primeras citas con princesas de cabello rojo alborotado que practican arquería – dijo Hipo remando.

- No, esta es la primera vez – dijo Hipo sonriendo.

- Una vez Angus me tiro al duro suelo – dijo Mérida recordando ese momento.

- Bueno una vez Chimuelo se comió casi todos los pescados de Dunbroch – dijo Hipo.

- Wuauuu – dijo Mérida asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, no puedo creer que haya comido tanto y… - Fue lo único que pudo decir Hipo antes de que Mérida lo interrumpiera.

- No hablo de eso, mira esas luces – dijo Mérida tratando de acercase lo más posible.

- Esas luces tienen una historia muy linda – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Enserio?, quisiera que me la cuentes – dijo Mérida sonriendo.

- Se dice que una vez del cielo cayó una gota de luz del sol; al caer a la tierra, creció una flor que irradiaba una luz brillante que tenía la capacidad de sanar a enfermos y heridos.

Una mujer de capa negra; la encontró y la utilizo para rejuvenecerla por siglos.

Hace un tiempo se alzó un reino gobernado por dos reyes amorosos y un príncipe aun pequeño, pero durante el segundo embarazo de la reina, enfermo repentinamente.

Todo el pueblo busco una cura o más bien una flor. Lograron encontrar la flor en unos arbustos falsos. Se lo llevaron a la reina y esta se recuperó.

Luego nació una bebe fuerte y sana, con largos cabellos dorados y unos brillantes ojos verdes.

La mujer al darse cuenta de que se llevaron su flor, en una noche oscura decidió robar a la niña y criarla como suya. La encerró en una torre alta y alejada del pueblo.

Luego de 18 años, un chico con poderes de invierno la oyó cantar y fue a verla. Ella lo golpeó con una sartén y ahora tienen planes de matrimonio – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Ahora?; ¿Los conoces? – pregunto Mérida.

- El chico es Jack Frost, mi mejor amigo y la chica es Punzie, su novia – dijo Hipo.

- Ósea que ella es la chica a la que la raptaron y esas luces son para ella – dijo Mérida.

- Exacto – dijo Hipo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y el viento comenzaba a despeinar a Mérida, a Hipo le resultó gracioso, así que sonrió y comenzó a arreglar su cabello.

- Me gustas mucho – dijo Hipo mientras arreglaba su cabello.

- Sé que esto suena ridículo, pero realmente esta es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien – dijo Mérida.

- No me parece ridículo – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Enserio?; yo creí que tal vez lo verías como algo tonto, pero veo que no y creo que… - dijo Mérida pero fue interrumpida por Hipo.

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que deberías hablar menos y actuar más? – dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

Mérida sonrió y ambos comenzaron a besarse bajo la luz de miles de estrellas, las linternas los rodeaban y la hermosa luna se veía más grande que nunca. Mérida comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Hipo, y él la tomo de la cintura.

Chimuelo regresó de haber comido y los vio besarse, así que hizo una mueca de asco y volteó el bote donde estaban, haciendo que caigan al agua.

- Chimuelo – gritaron ambos al salir del agua.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Patito Frito:<strong>

- ¿Qué te gustaría pedir? – le pregunto Hipo a Mérida.

- Aguamiel – dijo Mérida.

- Suena bien – dijo Hipo.

Ambos entraron y decidieron sentarse junto a la puerta. Cuando se sentó Hipo, vio a Kristoff en la barra, así que se escondió debajo de la mesa mientras Mérida veía el menú.

- ¿Sabes que es Balut? – Preguntó Mérida bajando el menú – ¿Hipo? – dijo al no verlo.

- No te lo recomiendo – dijo Hipo desde debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto Mérida.

- Bueno… pues… es un juego – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Un juego? – dijo Mérida confundida.

- Si, es muy popular aquí, y consiste en comer debajo de la mesa – dijo Hipo.

- Pues no quiero jugar, ahora siéntate arriba – dijo Mérida.

- Tal vez no me reconozca, de todos modos ya paso hace tiempo – pensó Hipo.

Hipo se sentó tomando el menú, Elsa lo reconoció y lo saludo con la mano desde la barra, Kristoff volteó para ver de quien se trataba, así que Hipo se tapó con el menú.

- Ya deja de jugar – dijo Mérida quitándole el menú.

- Hey, te dije que no te quería volver a ver – dijo Kristoff enojado.

Luego por la puerta entro Astrid y Anna.

- Hipo – gritaron ambas.

Hipo las miró y dijo: "Ay no", para luego cubrirse la cara con sus brazos.

- Lo conoces – se preguntaron Anna y Astrid al mismo tiempo.

- Claro que sí, él es mi esposo – dijo Astrid.

- Él iba a ser mi futuro esposo – dijo Anna.

- No es cierto – dijo Hipo levantándose.

- Claro que si, Fue Amor de verdad – dijo Anna.

- Salimos una vez – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Quién es él? – dijo Mérida señalando a Kristoff y Elsa.

- No les caigo bien – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Y ella? – dijo Mérida señalando a Astrid.

- No le caigo bien – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Y ella? – dijo Mérida señalando a Anna.

- Hay que suponer que a nadie de aquí le caigo bien – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Y ese? – dijo Mérida señalando a un hombre bajo con un pañal, dos alas y un arco.

- Pues… ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Hipo a hombre.

- Lo siento, solo quería ver de qué se trata – dijo el hombre.

- Un minuto, ese es mi arco – dijo Mérida señalando el arco que tenía el hombre.

- No es cierto, es mío – dijo el hombre.

Mérida se lo quito y salió del bar enojada.

- Mérida espera – dijo Hipo siguiéndola.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Mérida enojada.

Antes de que Hipo pudiera decir algo, una bruja le comenzó a gritar.

- Oiga, usted hizo un trato conmigo, usted dijo que quería aumentar la talla de su pene – dijo la bruja.

Mérida miro a Hipo y el solo sonrió nervioso.

Mérida siguió caminando.

- No espera – dijo Hipo pero ella siguió caminando.

Hipo silbo y Chimuelo tomo a Mérida.

- ¿Enserio Hipo? – dijo Mérida tratando de zafarse.

Chimuelo lanzó a Mérida al aire y ella comenzó a gritar. Hipo la atrapo en sus brazos y ella lo apartó.

- Esto no es como suena – dijo Hipo.

- Así; ¿Y cómo suena?, quisiera oírlo – dijo Mérida enojada.

- Entre a un seminario de auto superación y tuve que responder si a cualquier cosa – dijo Hipo.

- Decías que si a todo, ¿Es una broma? – dijo Mérida enojada.

- Vele el lado positivo, casi nos matan a golpes, pero no, eso estuvo cerca – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hipo?, decías que si a todo, aunque no quisieras – dijo Mérida.

- Claro que no, solo a veces – dijo Hipo.

- ¡Oh que gran alivio!, creí que me mentías todo el tiempo, pero solo es a veces, eso es excelente – dijo Mérida.

- No querías ir a correr conmigo, no querías viajar conmigo – dijo Mérida.

- Claro que sí, esa fue mi idea – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Y cuándo te pregunte si querías vivir conmigo?; necesite reunir mucho valor para eso y era verdad… No sabía que esperar, pero pensé que por ser un adulto valorarías las opciones… ¡Lo dudaste!, querías responder que no pero tenías que decir que si – dijo Mérida.

- Eso no es cierto… del todo – dijo Hipo.

- ¿Cómo se si todo lo que hiciste fue por que querías o por que estabas siguiendo un estúpido programa? – dijo Mérida.

Hipo no respondió, solo se quedó mirándola. Los ojos de Mérida se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Mérida, lo siento – dijo Hipo.

- Adiós Hipo – dijo Mérida para luego irse caminando.

Los ojos de Hipo se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que Mérida se iba.

Volteo y miro a todos espiándolo, al ver que Hipo se dio cuenta, todos miraron a otra parte y comenzaron a silbar.

- Ahora sí que la regaste Hipo – dijo el hombre con el pañal y las alas.

- ¿Quién es usted? – dijo Hipo entre lágrimas.

- Sé lo que sientes, pero esto te hará sentir mejor – dijo el hombre dándole un collar.

- ¿Y esto de que me va a servir? – dijo Hipo.

- Oh, es que es de tu novia, ya me siento mal de habérselo robado – dijo el hombre.

Hipo lo miro enojado aun con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

- Si te sirve de ayuda, te sentirás peor mañana – dijo el hombre.


End file.
